


moment(s)

by Tantan123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, one moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan123/pseuds/Tantan123
Summary: "Bokuto-san, I need to tell you something."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	moment(s)

"Bokuto-san, I need to tell you something."

It's a peaceful night by the end of summer. The orange sun was close to fully set and the breeze felt so refreshing compared to the salonpas filled sports hall. It's nothing new, but somehow the moment Akaashi decided to appreciate such a view, a sudden wave of calmness and determination came to his senses. He thought you know what, why not. 

"Oh, what is it Akaashi?"  
"I-, I-"

?

And now, as it came like a wave, it went away like the sparks of water: You can see the traces but none of it left. The words finally came to his throat, but of course, his tongue chose this moment to freeze. Then, he looked like a baby chick asking for food from its mama hen. 

"Akaashi, are you okay? Do you have something stuck in your mouth? I can take it for you!"

God bless his soul, so innocent, naive, oblivious to what Akaashi wanted to say...  
God, at least let me express it if I can't even utter it. 

"By the way Akaashi, did you see my spike today? It was amazing, right?! I felt the woosh so I whompf it and bam! It felt so good, but the second time it didn't go well, I think I get power deprived... Did I used the word "deprived" correctly?"

As they walked back home together Bokuto kept talking, not noticing how Akaashi was struggling to make his tongue move, voice to come out, bravery to rise again.  
But is this really the good timing? He even starting to question himself. 

"hey-hey Akaashi, are you sure you're alright? is it your tummy?"

ah...

"I like you,"

"... eh?"

At this point, both of them had stopped and looked at each other. Akaashi with a cool, determined face while Bokuto looked like he's about to get a surprise mock test. 

"I... I like you, Bokuto-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? I have no idea where to bring this story or even the plot itself. I just love this pairing so much and want to shower myself with their sweet moments either as a platonic or romantic soulmate. I also have no confidence in my writing, for example, the sequences I wrote in here are a bit too fast from one thing to another and I'm not sure how to fix it... so... I used this fleeting chance to upload this short writing before I decided to bury it along with my other, unaccountable dead wips :/ Either way, enjoy!


End file.
